Ineur
Ineur Exstinctus Perdere Eur Sinha, commonly shortened to simply Ineur, is the father of Cielo de la Asad, and the creator of teams Dimensionia and Varia. In the regular timeline, Ineur is first seen as a villain to Team Dimensonia. Often sending out forces to attack Cielo. Before being revealed that his actions were all based on helping the team train for future fights in Ineur's scheme. In the disrupted timeline, Ineur is a vigilante trying to abuse a series of anomalies in the timelines to defeat his rival Akuma. Moves Appearance Ineur wears a red and black suit, and has black spiky hair Background Not much about Ineur's backstory is known. However, in Act 24, Drakon makes a statement that contains a bit of hate, stating that he forced the original seven/fourteen to fake their deaths at sea to force them into what is now the Alliance, a mafia firm fighting for the good of humanity. According to Zam, Ineur is chasing after Xenon Karambit under the assumption that Xenon is the true enemy of the universe, which could mean that the world would end if he manages to complete his goal of collecting all 8 artifacts. It is at this point that Ineur is revealed to be wandering space and time, viewing all of the timelines to defeat a rival named Akuma. If Drakon activates a time gate, Ineur steps out, and reveals that the main timeline is lagging behind all of the others, and thus closest to defeating Akuma. Drakon then disappears with Ineur, claiming that he can only spectate the timeline due to its odd properties. In Act 31, he suddenly attacks the team in a subway with Gladia for no actual reasoning. In Act 41, Kidd reports that Ineur has taken full control of the Phantom Mask, and thus must be defeated in his mountain base, which is supposedly filled with traps. In Act 48, Ineur puts Cielo and the team to the final test, revealing everything he had done was to train them, from the possession of Shuu with Zam and the sudden attacking in a subway. When Cielo asks why he had done it, he replies that he would tell him if he had a single day without "him" watching, but can't since "he" is always watching. After defeated, Cielo asks his father if he can help with the mask, with Ineur agreeing. Personality Ineur remains a heavily formal attitude towards his son and his teammates. Relationships Cielo de la Asad Cielo is infact Ineur's biological son. All we know beyond this is that he left Cielo to work in the mafia. Nick Nebula Both him and Nick have seen Chapel's real identity. This was hinted at via Ineur requesting safety from "HIM". And then followed up by Nick explaining how "HIM" is Chapel Coffman. Chapel Coffman Chapel Coffman has previously encountered Ineur. Though, it's unknown what happened during this encounter. Mack Nyte Mack was Ineur's most loyal Haze user whom joined the main 7 as a substitute for Xenon Karambit. Zam Thane Zam was hired by Ineur in order to test the abilities of the current main 7. While Zam determined that they were too weak, Ineur deemed them fine as is. Drakon Kyrane Drakon Kyrane seems to be rather connected to Ineur. In the act 1 timeskip, Drakon reveals he is aware of the current stream of events and requests that Ineur teleport them to a further moment in time. The Cartel Little is known on the current relationship between Ineur and the Cartel. While we can assume it is hostile from the fact Ineur has to hide from them. Little is truly known about how the two factions oppose one another. Xor Currently, Xor is the only one in the Ineur arc whom doesn't work for Ineur or has a connection to Ineur. However, due to this, it may be assumed Ineur is helping Xor in some way. Possibly via funding his research. Akuma By nature of whom Ineur is, we can assume he has met Akuma before as this is whom he trains the main 7 to beat. Moves (Enemy) Wearing the Phantom Mask, Sig notices that Ineur is extremely powerful, to the point that not even working as a team would defeat him. Alaric notes that he is very painful to even look at, quite literally. Cielo notes that the only solution to the encounter is a deus ex machina from Maurice Altara, further cementing Ineur's extreme power. *Ineur will shoot a stream of homing bullets for moderate damage. *Ineur will create large rapid explosions at the target's feet. This is very difficult, if not impossible to dodge. Those hit will receive very severe damage and can KO most characters in less than four hits. In Act 48, he battles with the Phantom Mask in full power and he have full control with it and have a lot of new attacks with it. *Creates 4 pillars of death spinning around his nearest enemy, it spreads out then closes in. *Creates 1 pillar of death that moves forward. *Burst out 6 red spheres around him *(One of his attack does knockback, but it's unknown) *Does one of Xor's attack (The wave of white spheres) *Black partices coming out from the ground, and might do damage. Trivia *Ineur's last name, Sinha, is likely a reference to the user GodlySinha, who created his son, Cielo. *His thumbnail picture shows his hair black, but when played by a character, his hair seems to be grey. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable characters